


>>-------> Say Yes  <--------<<

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has sass, Coulson rocks, Flirting, M/M, Notes, canonverse, clint is competent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint writes his reports based on how his handlers treat him. Coulson's are always flawless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	>>-------> Say Yes  <--------<<

Clint had been bounced from handler to handler for months. His file was full of half completed mission reports and notes about his lack of intelligence and his borderline insubordinate behavior. Phil didn't want him, Fury didn't give a fuck. So, Phil took him.

"Agent Barton, you'll need to be stationed in this area, unless you have a better option?" Phil asks in the middle of their first briefing. Clint smiles.

"Sir, the best position to have eyes on all parts of this mission is the roof on the corner of third street however, the cover is barely adequate, and I could still see almost everything from the roof to the left of it." Clint says. He looks up a gleam in his eyes that could be a challenge.

"What are the access routes?" Phil asks.

"The second building has two internal stair cases, a fire exit, and I have a grappling hook." Clint informs a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Your location can be left to your discretion." Phil says, "as long as you can make the shot."

"I never miss, Sir." Clint smiles at him. Phil decides to look through his file again.

Clint's paperwork is a range of horrible dependent solely on the handler involved. For Maria Hill it started out awful but quickly got to a standard he would call good. With Sitwell it was always well done, but never quite perfect. For Agent Grant it was barely legible on a good day. The first mission with Agent Barton goes horribly.

_Their agent on the ground was pulled into a building by the target._

_"Permission to move sir?" Clint asks over the comms._

_"Will you be able to get a clear shot." Phil asks._

_"Maybe, if not, my only skill isn't the bow and arrow sir. I'll get Nancy back." Clint reported._

_"Keep me updated Barton and be careful."_

_"Yes, Sir." Clint said and then he was moving. Phil watched as he sauntered up to the bad guys._

_"Jack, long time no see." He said to one of the guards who cautiously lowered his gun._

_"Umm, hi?" Jack asks clearly confused._

_"Dude it's me. Don't you remember me? Security job in Ontario?" Clint asks. "How do you forget a guy with a bow and arrow?" He fired two shots before either of them could move and slipped into the building._

_"Door guards are down but not dead." He reports as he stalks through the empty office building._

 Clint had walked out ten minutes later, the agent in tow.

"Two dead, one injured, one tied up." Clint informed him, before dragging Nancy off to medical. The mission report on his desk was, quite frankly, the best he'd ever received. Barton appeared to have a nearly photographic memory.

"Barton." Phil calls as he turns to leave.

"Call me Clint, Sir." Clint drawls.

"Okay, Clint then. Why is this report so much better written than the ones you gave agent Grant?" Phil asks.

"Well frankly Sir, your report is well written because you acknowledged that I have a brain, and that I know more about the best position for me to snipe from than you do. Agent Grant on the other hand called me a 'dumb circus freak' and 'a useless hick with good aim'. Good, as if dumb hick wasn't insulting enough. Sir, my aim is not /good/, my aim is perfect." Clint huffs.

"Yes it is agent Barton, but I cannot allow you to continue to write reports like these." Phil gestures to the paper in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Sir. May I make a formal request to only work under you, Agent Sitwell, and Agent Hill?" Clint asks. "I'll do other jobs as necessary of course but I'd prefer you three. Plus, you're pretty." Phil flushes as Clint winks at him.

"I'll see what I can do Barton." He forces himself to say calmly. Clint turns to leave. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thank you, sir." Clint calls over his shoulder. The next day someone has broken into his office and left him a rose and a note. _'Would you date me? Check yes, or no_.' There are little arrows drawn to point at the yes box with a doodle of a target in the middle. Phil finds he can't quite be mad about the break in.


End file.
